Ares (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Ares is the Greek pantheon of War. He is the father of Harmonia and the Amazon race. Biography Ares lived thorughout the age of the old gods. He developed a relationship with his Greek pantheon companion, Aphrodite and mated, giving birth to many children, ones including Harmonia and the Amazon race. Ares taught the Amazons the meaning of battle and war, he helped train his daughters so they can fend off against outside threats that threaten Olympus. When the Great War came and nearly wipe the Amazon race, Ares witness his daughter, Harmonia make a pact with the Amazon leader and saw all his children turn into monsters. He cut himself off from the Amazons after their transformation. In the present he hangs out with a motorcycle gang and often time to time loves to stir up conflict with humans or remains in a relationship with his lover. Equipment * Sword of Attila: Ares's legendary sword that is known in the Roman version, the Sword of Mars. A divine weapon that can kill supernatural entities. Powers and Abilities Ares is one of the many strongest pantheons and has fought against many foes in battle. Normal Deity Powers * Biokinesis: Ares can harm or disfigure lesser beings with a hand gesture. He killed a whole bar of people just to satisfy his need for blood and gather sacrifices. * Cosmic Awareness: Ares has knowledge of some understanding of the universe. He knows the weaknesses of Adam and Eve, the Amazon's creation and fall, rituals to take down other pantheons, and when conflict stirs up, even when he's not present for it. * Elemental Manipulation: Ares can manipulate the basic elements of nature. He specializes in fire attacks. ** Pyrokinesis: Ares can conjure fireballs from the palm of his hand and incinerate objects or beings. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Ares is the god of war and has fought against different types of wars and foes. He is well-experience in a fight and was able to give Emma with the Triquetra a run for her money. * Immortality: Ares existed around the age of the old gods and was there to witness the Adam and Eve attack Olympus, the Amazon's creation and fall, and among other things. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Necrokinesis: Ares has control over the dead of those that fell in battle of war and command entire numbers of dead warriors. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Ares cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. He can be harm or killed by divine weaponry or power beings. * Spear proficiency: Ares is a master at using polearm weaponry such as spears. He can wield them at great speed, strength, and skill. He knows how to attack enemies at far distances. * Super Senses: Ares's senses are at a supernatural level degree. The moment Emma stepped into the bar he was hanging out at, he immediately caught her scent and easily determine her species. * Super Stamina: Ares does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. He has fought in many wars and ca hardly tire out in a fight. * Super Strength: Ares is a powerful pantheon and can overwhelm many lesser beings. He can overwhelm all angels except Grigori and Seraphim, all demons except Dukes of Hell and Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Nima, Ladon, and Leviathans, all deities except for Chief Deities, Titans, or physically strong titled gods. * Swordsmanship: Ares is very well skilled with swords as they are his primary weaponry in battle. * Telekinesis: Ares can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Ares can teleport anywhere in the universe within his knowledge or reach. He can teleport to Olympus or other pantheon realms. He can even travel to the portion of hell, ruled by his uncle. * Violence Manipulation: Ares can stir violent acts among humanity and cause them to create chaos and mayhem * War Manipulation: As the God of War, Ares can create conflict at a global scale by whispering into the ears of humans to cause skirmish. He can draw power from any conflict, as well as to those that are dead. * Weapon Manipulation: Ares being the god of war can summon any weaponry to his hand when he needs them. * Weather Manipulation: Ares can control the four main factors of the weather can cause heavy storms to ruin an entire land. He summons dark clouds to block the sun. War of God Empowerment As the God of War, Ares becomes stronger from global conflict, anger, hate, death, and bloodshed. Ares becomes powerful enough to outmatch even Chief Deities and other gods. * Enhanced Super Strength: Ares becomes physically powerful that he can now outmatch deities of physical might titles. He can overwhelm any angel except Grigori and Seraphim, all demons except Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Ladon, and mid/high tier Leviathans.Emma was capable of physically outmatch him during their fight. * Enhanced Deity Powers: All of Ares's god powers are increase to the point of where he can outmatch Chief Deities when he was unable to do so his normal power state. He was capable of overtaking Olympus and the Big Three, Zeus, Poseiden, and Hades. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic can be use to harm or restrain Ares. The deadliest and powerful magic can potentially kill him. * Symbol of Infinity: This can confine all kinds of Greek pantheons and render them powerless. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Hydra, Seth, Nima, and leviathans can kill Ares. When he is empowered by his title belief, Ares can outmatch low tier Leviathans, Hydra, Nima, and Seth as he is strong or stronger than a Chief Deity Level Entity. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy Ares as they are capable of wiping out the entire pantheon race. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambion can kill Ares. * Chief Deities: While Ares is a powerful pantheon, his father, Zeus can overwhelm and potentially kill him. Ares always bides for the right time to take the throne to Olympus by gathering as many of his fellow siblings that wish to overthrow Zeus and those that stand against him. The Titans can easily kill Ares. Once empowered by all conflict, anger, hate, due of his status title belief, he was able to outmatch any of the Big Three. Titans can still kill him. * Emma Winchester: Emma bearing the Triquetra allows her to go up against the strongest pantheons. She fended off with Ares and overwhelmed him. * Higher Angels: Ares can outmatch younger angels, however a Grigori and Seraphim can overwhelm and kill him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Ares. * Nephilim: A Eliouds and Rephaim can kill Ares. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Ares without effort. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weaponry can kill him. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Any divine forged weapons of the pantheons can harm or kill the God of War. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things. Ares is not one of them. * Wooden Stakes: A specific type of wooden stake can kill Ares. For him it needs to be the blood of his children mixed with the ashes of those who fell in battle. Gallery jack-reacher-tom-cruise-3-600x400.jpg|Ares and Emma chatting Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Deities Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Strongest of Species Category:Olympians Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male